The Flash - Barrys Sohn
by ZombieGuru
Summary: 22 Jahre später ist Henry West-Allen, nachdem sein Vater Barry West-Allen ermordet wurde, Flash. Als dann plötzlich der Mörder seines Vaters und dessen Mutter wieder auftaucht und mit Krieg droht, muss Henry sich seiner Angst, vor der er bisher weggerannt ist, stellen. West/Allen, Snow/Raimond, Felicity/Queen, Avengers, Arrow, Flash...


**The Flash**

Beetween

Heroes and Villians

Reverse-Flash ist zurück und droht mit Krieg.

Henry muss nun so viele Helden wie möglich zusammentrommeln. Doch es kommt auf seiner Reise zu Komplikationen. Zudem quält ihm die Angst, den Krieg zu verlieren, bevor er überhaupt begonnen hat. Werden Henry und seine Freunde es schaffen?

Eine Fanfiction über den schnell-sten Mann der Welt, der nun sich entscheiden muss, ob er weiterhin vor seinen Ängsten davonläuft oder nicht.

Inhaltsverzeichnis:

Prolog: Die Bestimmung

Kapitel 1: Letzer normaler Tag

Kapitel 2: Die Neue 23

Kapitel 3: Das erste Date

Kapitel 4: Die Rückkehr

Kapitel 5: Der Feind

Kapitel 6: Die Nachricht

Kapitel 7: Der Pfeil

Kapitel 8: Das Team

Anhang

Zitat aus der Serie "The Flash" (2014):

"My name is Barry Allen, and I am the

fastest man alive. When I was a child I saw my mother killed by something

impossible, my father went to prison for her murder, then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world I am an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly I use my speed to fight crime and find others like me, and one day, I'll find who killed my mother and get justice for my father. I am the Flash."

 **Prolog:**

,, Wie soll er heißen, Barry?", fragte meine Ehefrau Iris West-Allen, während ich unseren neugeborenen Sohn in den Händen hielt. ,,Ich weiß nicht. Mir fallen so viele Namen ein aber keiner passt und doch alle.", sagte ich zweifelnd. Sie schaute das schlafende Baby an: ,,Ich glaube der Name Henry ist gut. Er ist dein Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Was schaust du denn so besorgt? Stimmt was nicht?" Ich erwiderte matt: ,,Er wird kein normales Leben führen können, da er mein Sohn ist. Genauer gesagt, der Nachfolger von Flash. Er wird wenn ich nicht mehr bin Central City schützen müssen, ob er will oder nicht. Er ist schon von den Tag seiner Geburt an diese Pflicht gekettet. Vielleicht wird er dadurch nie mit der Frau seines Lebens zusammen sein können. Vielleicht werden in der Zukunft all seine Freunde und seine Familie aufgrund dieser Gabe sterben müssen. Vielleicht sperrt ihn die Regierung oder das Militär ein und führen Experimente an ihn durch. Oder noch viel mehr. Ich…ich weiß einfach nicht weiter. Diese Sorgen haben mich schon seitdem du mir von deiner Schwangerschaft erzählt hast geplagt." Sie antwortete mit einer beruhigenden Stimme: ,,Mach dir keine Sorgen. Noch ist er ein normaler Junge. Noch kann er ein normales Leben führen. Und wenn er doch so wie du wirst, wird er schnell genug sein um diejenigen, die er liebt, und sich selbst zu schützen. Wenn ich eins weiß, dann ist es die Tatsache, dass alle, die Allen-Blut in sich haben, es schaffen sich und andere zu beschützen. Deine Mutter hat sich geopfert, um dich zu schützen. Du wärst an die hundert Male draufgegangen mich, Dad, dein Dad, deine Freunde oder Central City zu schützen, einfach so, auch wenn du uns nichts schuldetest. Und bei unseren Sohn kann ich jetzt schon den Funken der Gerechtigkeit in den Augen sehen, denn ich bei dir immer sehen kann. Glaub mir Barry, er wird nicht seine Familie oder Freunde verlieren. Er wird nicht bei der Regierung oder Militär landen. Er wird ein schönes Leben leben, eine Frau finden, wie du sie gefunden hast und vielleicht wird er sogar die Welt verändern." Diese Worte nahmen mir all meine Sorgen weg und ich sah zu Iris und sprach: ,,Ich weiß jetzt wie er heißen soll: Henry Joe Wallace Cisco Harrison Martin West-Allen. Kurz heißt er Henry West-Allen, was du auch Vorgeschlagen hast. Danke Iris, dass du mir alle Sorgen abgenommen hast." Wir beide schwiegen noch eine Weile und schauten mit voller Stolz unseren Sohn, Henry West-Allen, an. Doch es dauerte nicht lange bis das Schweigen unterbrochen wurde. Henry fing an zu weinen, woraufhin meine Frau mir unseren Sohn abnahm und wieder in den Schlaf wiegte. Kaum war er eingeschlafen, bekam ich eine SMS von Cisco, einen guten Freund von mir, die beinhaltete, dass gerade ein Einbruch in einem Juwelierladen auf der anderen Seite von Central City stattfand. Iris küsste mich auf die Wange und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: ,,Sei aber zum Abendessen spätestens zu Hause. Ich will nicht wieder solange auf dich warten müssen wie gestern." Schon war ich so schnell wie der Blitz weg. Mein Name ist Barry West-Allen und ich bin ein liebender Vater und Ehemann, aber zugleich führe ich ein anderes Leben. Denn ich bin Flash.

Flash ist superschnell. Mit dieser Fähigkeit rettet er tagtäglich viele Menschen und kämpft gegen Bösewichte. Seine Heimat ist Central City. Er trägt immer einen Roten Anzug mit Kapuze. Die Kapuze dient als Maske.

 **Kapitel 1** Henry West-Allen

Mein Name ist Henry West-Allen und zuerst musst du mir versprechen, dass du versuchst an das Unmögliche zu glauben, bevor ich dich in meine Geschichte einweihe. Ok? Wenn du jetzt weiterliest, heißt das, dass du versuchst an das Unmögliche zu glauben. Gut, dann hätten wir das geklärt.

Meine Geschichte begann am 2031 hier in Central City. Dieser Tag sollte wie jeder andere werden. Doch das wurde er nicht…

… Erinnerung 1…

Diiiiiing.

,,Endlich Schule aus. Oh man freue ich mich auf die Sommerferien. Du?", fragte Henry seinen Kumpel Stephen: ,,Ne. Muss zur Sommerschule weil meine Mom es so will. Nur weil ich in Englisch einen Dreier hab. Voll bescheuert.", erwiderte er genervt verabschiedete sich von Henry, der dann in Richtung Elternparkplatz ging.

Henrys Vater Barry, ein Forensischer Wissenschaftler der für die CCPD arbeitete, wartete schon am Parkplatz. ,,Hey, wie war die Schule heute?", fragte er seinen Sohn. Henry gab nur ein genervtes Stöhnen von sich. Sein Dad konnte ihn mal. Er ist sowieso nie da, wenn Henry ihn brauchte. Barry murmelte: ,, Da ist ja einer heute auf dem falschem Fuß aufgestanden." Henry brummelte nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und dachte sich: ,,Warum kann er einfach nicht verschwinden? Auf Dad ist nie verlass. Er kommt immer zu spät gar nicht wenn ich ihn brauche. Und als Ausrede hat er, dass er schnell zur Arbeit musste, was erledigen. Ich weiß nicht, was Mom von ihm hat. Dad betrügt Mom wahrscheinlich, wenn er was ,erledigen' muss, mit einer anderen." Henrys Dad hatte schon seit längerer Zeit bemerkt, dass Henry ihn gegenüber sich sehr trotzig verhält. Also entgegnete Henrys brummeln: ,,Hey, ich weiß du fühlst dich von mir in Stich gelassen, aber eines Tages wirst du verstehen, warum. Nur kann ich dir es jetzt noch nicht sagen. Ich glaube der Tag, an dem du verstehen wirst wieso ich nie da war, ist schon nah." Henry lachte nur laut auf und schwieg.

… etwas später an diesen Tag …

,, Mom, ich gehe eine Runde laufen. Und sag Dad nichts davon, sonst will er wieder mitlaufen.", rief Henry seiner Mom zu, als er das Haus verließ. Henry lief oft, um seinen Kopf wieder frei zu kriegen. Als er noch klein war, ist er einmal sogar den schnellsten Mann der Welt begegnet. Seitdem lief Henry immer, wenn er schlecht drauf war. Er begann zu laufen, so schnell er konnte, er ließ seine ganzen schlechten Gedanken frei, schloss seine Augen und lief. Etwas in ihm, eine Art Funke, denn er immer spürte wenn er lief, schien in seinem Körper ein Feuer zu entfachen. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Er öffnete seine Augen und glaubte nicht was er sah. Alles um ihn herum bewegte sich in Zeitlupe, während er die Straßen entlang lief. Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. Die Millisekunden schienen so langsam wie Sekunden zu sein. Das kann doch nicht war sein!, dachte Henry sich. Aber kaum bog er um die Ecke, rammte er einen Mann im roten Anzug, der auch bekannt ist als Flash. Dieser schien nicht als zu sehr überrascht von dieser Aktion zu sein, als er wieder aufstand. Er sagte zu Henry: ,,Kleiner Tipp: Besorg dir brandfeste Klamotten. Deine werden nicht mehr lang durchhalten. Und jetzt folg mir. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen." Flash ließ Henry keine Zeit zum Antworten, denn er lief gleich los. Henry folgte Flash, bis er selber vor StarLabs stehen blieb. Diese war eine nicht sehr angesehene Forschungs-einrichtung, da StarLabs vor 17 Jahren an den Tod vieler Menschen schuld war und seit dem es Menschen mit seltsamen Kräften gibt's, wie Flash. Henry ging langsam auf das Gebäude zu, als er Flash rufen hörte: ,,Hey, wie lange soll ich noch auf dich warten? Ich weiß ja, dass du noch trainieren musst, um so schnell zu werden wie ich. Aber so langsam hätte ich dich nicht geschätzt." Also rannte Henry ins Labor des Gebäude zu Flash, wo er schon erwartet wurde. Rechts neben Flash standen ein Mann mit mittellangen Haaren und eine Frau im Laborkittel. Die Frau blickte Flash fordernd an und zeigte mit dem Kopf in Henrys Richtung. Flash nickte und begann zu sprechen: ,,Ich nehme an, du willst wissen, warum du auch so schnell laufen kannst wie ich, oder?" Henry, der sich gerade im Labor umschaute, antwortete: ,,Ja. Wie kann das sein? Ich hatte nie einen Unfall, der so etwas verursachen hätte können. Ich wurde auch nie von einem Blitz getroffen, wie du." Flash sprach weiter und zog ganz langsam seine Kapuze von seinen Kopf runter, damit Henry sein Gesicht sehen konnte: ,,Die Antwort ist ganz einfach. Du bist mein Sohn und wurdest schon mit dieser Fähigkeit geboren." Henry schaute fassungslos seinen Vater an und stand stammelte: ,,Also…all die Jahre…wo du nicht…nicht für mich da warst, … hast du nur die ganze Zeit…versucht Central City…zu beschützen?" Barry blickte in die Augen seines Sohnes und entgegnete: ,,Ja. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht früher sagen konnte." Henry, der immer noch überwältigt von den Ereignissen der letzten fünf Minuten war, bat er seinen Vater: ,,Beginnen wir jetzt endlich mit dem Training oder nicht?"

Sein Vater musste lachen und ging zu dem Mann mit dem mittellangen Haaren. Dieser verstand sofort, was Barry wollte, ohne ein Wort. Der Mann lief zu einen Raum neben an und kam mit einen roten Anzug, der aus demselben Stoff genäht wurde wie der von Barry wieder zurück. Er gab den Anzug Henry und sagte voller Stolz: ,,Diesen Anzug habe ich selber entwickelt. Er ist feuerfest, wasserabweisend und ist so genäht, dass er der Luft wenig Widerstand bietet. Eigentlich der Ersatzanzug von deinem Alten, aber bevor der noch im Schrank kaputt geht, sollst du ihn tragen. Außerdem, mein Name ist Cisco Ramon und die Lady im Laborkittel Caitlin Raimond. Ich bin zuständig für die ganze Technik und Caitlin ist sozusagen die Ärztin hier. Wenn dein Dad sich irgendwas bricht, schwer verletzt wurde, vergiftet worden ist oder er plötzlich wieder so langsam wie jeder Mensch ist, kümmert sie sich darum, dass wieder alles in Ordnung ist. Zudem wird sie dein Training auswerten und deine Fortschritte analysieren."Die darauffolgenden Tage vergingen für Henry sehr schnell. Er trainierte mehrere Dinge. Schnellig-keit, Reaktion und Denken. Er musste sogar mehrere Male gegen Caitlin, Cisco und sein Dad gleichzeitig Schach, ein OP-Spiel und Tischtennis spielen. Anfangs hatte er gegen alle verloren. Dann nur noch gegen seinen Dad.

… Erinnerung 1 Ende …

… Erinnerung 2 …

07\. August 2031 stand auf der Zeitung, welche Barry, Henrys Dad und Flash, las. Mal wieder war er auf der Titelseite der Zeitung als Flash. Er hatte mal wieder einen Banküberfall verhindert, paar Geiseln befreit und die Verbrecher der Polizei übergeben. Henry frühstückte, während sein Vater nun den Sportteil der Zeitung las. Doch als Barry zur nächsten Seite umblätterte, fiel ein kleiner Zettel raus.

H

 **Genieß deinen Tag, Barry! Denn es wird dein letzter sein! -Thawne**

enry hatte ebenfalls den auf den Boden gefallenen kleinen Zettel bemerkt. Er hieb den Zettel auf und las, was darauf stand. Dann gab er den Zettel seinen Dad und fragte ihn: ,,Was hat das zu bedeuten, Dad? Und wer ist Thawne?" Barry antwortete nicht, sondern versteifte sich. Henry konnte in den Augen seines Vaters Angst sehen. Eine Angst, die man erst bemerkte, wenn sie da ist. Dann zog Barry zitternd sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und ging in einen anderen Raum. Henry bekam nicht sonderlich viel mit, doch er hörte an der Stimme von seinem Dad, dass dieser sich Sorgen machte. Also stand Henry auf und folgte Barry.

Doch plötzlich tauchte ein Mann in einem gelben Anzug und mit leuchtend roten Augen vor Henrys Dad auf und sprach mit bedrohlich ruhiger Stimme: ,,Du glaubst, ich hätte dich vergessen Barry? Oh nein. Damals habe ich nicht geschafft dich zu töten, weil ich zu lange gewartet habe. Heute werde ich dich ohne irgendwelche Psycho-spielchen umbringen. Das, was du auch verdient hast, Flash!" Henry versteckte sich schnell hinter einer der Schränke, da der Typ ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Aber er sah, wie dieser Reverse-Flash eins der Küchenmesser nahm, dieses in Barrys Brust stoß und dann verschwand.

Reverse-Flash aka Eobard Thawne ist der Erzfeind von Flash. Er trägt einen Anzug wie Flash, nur das dieser gelb ist.

Henry rannte hoch zu seiner Mutter Iris und schrie: ,,Mom! Dad ist…tot!"

… Erinnerung 2 Ende …

 **Kapitel 2** Henry West-Allen

Diese Dinge geschahen vor fast 6 Jahren. Jetzt bin ich Flash. Die Reporter haben auch bemerkt, dass der erste Flash verschwunden ist und fragten die ersten zwei Jahre, was geschehen sei. Ich beantwortete ihre Fragen immer mit den gleichen Satz: Jeder Mensch muss sterben.

Ich arbeitete mittlerweile bei der CCPD als forensischer Wissenschaftler. Das heißt, ich muss die Tatorte nach Hinweisen oder Beweisen analysieren. Oder Zeugs im Labor machen und Akten sortieren. Da ich Superschnell war erledigte ich die Arbeit von einer Woche innerhalb einer Stunde. Deshalb konnte ich immer wieder während der Arbeit mal verschwinden und meinen Job als Flash machen, ohne das eine Peron was merkte. Captain South meinte sogar, dass ich zu überfordert mit meiner Arbeit sei und hat mir einen Assistenten besorgt, der einen Teil meiner Arbeit mir abnehmen sollte. Gleich sollte ich ihn kennen lernen. Ich hoffe bloß, dass ich ihn oft genug wegschicken kann, damit ich meine Arbeit machen kann. Gerade kam eine junge Frau in meinem Alter ins Labor und fragte: ,,Sind Sie Dr. West-Allen? Captain South sagte mir, dass er hier wäre." Ich nickte und weißte auch den lehren Stuhl neben meinem Schreibtisch. Ich las ihren Namen von ihrem Namensschild an der Brust ab und sprach: ,,Hallo Cara. Setzt dich dort hin. Und nenn mich bitte Henry. Du kannst mich auch ruhig duzen. Mein Dad wurde Dr. West-Allen genannt, aber…du wirst es schon herausfinden." ,,Man hat mir schon gesagt, dass du nicht gerne über deinen Vater sprichst. Also wobei kann ich dir behilflich sein? Akten sortieren, Proben analysieren oder so?" ,,Als erstes müssen wir für dich einen zweiten Schreibtisch, Stuhl und Computer holen. Wo willst du sonst arbeiten?" ,,Ok. Wo müssen wir hin?" ,,Folg mir einfach, Cara."

Cara und ich gingen in den Keller zu dem Verwalter. Er war für die Möbel und Technik hier in der CCPD zuständig. Ich bestellte einen Bürostuhl, Schreibtisch und einen PC mit dem Medizinaufsatz. Gleich kamen zwei starke Männer und trugen aus dem Lager die bestellten Sachen hoch ins Labor. Danach richtete ich Cara den PC passend ein und erklärte ihr die ganzen Funktionen der Programme, die sie brauchte. ,,Hast du noch Fragen?" ,,Ja. Es gab mal sehr kurz Gerüchte, dass der erste Flash hier in diesem Labor von dem Blitz getroffen wurde, der ihn so schnell machte. Stimmt das?",,Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, wo er war oder was er gemacht hatte, als er getroffen wurde.", antwortete ich eine Spur zu schnell auf Caras Frage. Sie merkte, dass ich log, beließ es aber dabei. Darum befahl ich ihr, die Akten die ich schon für sie beiseitegelegt hatte, zu sortieren. Währenddessen analysierte ich die Blutproben des Täters vom letzten Fall. Er war geschickt genug um nicht gesehen zu werden beim Banküberfall, hatte sich aber nicht um eine Wunde, die er von vorher hatte, gekümmert. Sehr dumm! Ich notierte die Ergebnisse und mailte sie an Captain South. Er erkundigte sich eine Minute später über Mail, ob auch alles glatt lief. Ich mailte zurück, dass alles passte und er wieder weiter arbeiten sollte.

,,Henry?"

,,Ja, was ist?"

,,Ist es normal, dass bei Akten die Hälfte fehlt?"

,,Warte ich komm schon.", entgegnete ich Caras Frage. Ich schaute mir die Akten an, wo bei manchen wirklich die Hälfte oder mehr fehlte. Aber es waren nur die, die mit Ronald Snart zu tun hatte. Ich sagte zu Cara: ,,Check den PC nach Ronald Snart." Ich überprüfte nochmal die anderen Akten, was aber nichts ergab.

,,Im PC fehlt kein Eintrag. Soll ich die fehlenden Einträge von den Akten nochmal ausdrucken?"

,,Mail sie mir. Dann kann ich sie mir auf USB ziehen."

,,Schon erledigt. Hey, hast du heute Abend Zeit?"

,,Ich denk schon. Warum?"

,,Weißt du wo der Club Seventy-Five ist?"

,,Ja."

,,Dann sehen wir uns dort um 1930 Uhr. Ich geh jetzt. Hab Schluss."

,,Ok. Pass auf dich auf"

Und schon war meine neue Assistentin Cara weg. Kaum zu fassen, dass ich jetzt schon ein Date mit ihr hatte. Wir hatten gerade mal einen halben Tag zusammen gearbeitet. Dann kam Captain South ins Labor. Er fragte: ,,Na wie war der erste Arbeitstag mit Cara?"

,,Sehr nett. Sie ist ein sympathisches Mädchen und sehr klug. Aber auch etwas neugierig."

,,Hat sie dir geholfen?"

,,Ja, sie hat mir einen nicht kleinen Teil der Arbeit abgenommen. Doch ehrlich gesagt war ich allein schneller."

,,Was schlägst du vor?"

,,Das sie bis 1500 Uhr mit Mittagspause hier für den gleichen Preis arbeitet und ich dann noch zwei Stunden für Ordnung machen habe."

,,So machen wir es. Ich denk darüber wird sich meine Cousine freuen."

,,Sie ist deine Cousine?"

,,Ja. Hast du ein Problem damit, Allen?"

,,Erstens: Es heißt West-Allen. Zweitens: Nein.

Drittens: Ich hab heute Abend ein Date mit deiner Cousine."

,,Dann warne ich dich. Solltest du ihr das Herz brechen, breche ich dir sämtliche Knochen."

,,Danke für die Warnung. Aber zuerst müsstest du mich fangen obwohl ich glaube, dass das nicht nötig sein wird. Ich mach mal Feierabend."

Captain South blickte mich leicht verwundert an, beließ es aber dabei und sagte: ,,Dann bis morgen, Allen."

,,Es heißt West-Allen.", rief ich zu Captain South, während ich mich auf den Weg nachhause machte. Als ich mir sicher war, das mich niemand sehen konnte, drückte ich auf meinen Ring.

Das war ein spezieller Ring den mein Vater erfunden hatte. Da war der Flashanzug aufbewahrt. In den Ring selber herrschte Vakuum, doch wenn man auf eine versteckte Taste drückte, ging dieser auf, der Anzug wurde von Sauerstoff berührt und entfaltete sich dann. Während ich dann als Flash laufe füllt sich der Ring wieder mit einer Vakuumluft.

Kaum hatte ich den Anzug angezogen, rannte ich schnurstracks so schnell wie der Blitz nachhause. Daheim angekommen räumte ich meine Wohnung auf. Dann zog ich mir was nicht nerdiges an. Zuletzt stylte ich meine Haare und putzte mir die Zähne. Uhrencheck: 1849 Uhr. Jetzt muss ich aber los. Ich brauche ja noch Blumen fürs erste Date. Ich raste so schnell es ging aus meiner Wohnung und machte einen kleinen Zwischenstopp bei einem Blumenhändler. Dann joggte ich in normaler Geschwindigkeit weiter. Als der Club in mein Sichtfeld war, konnte ich schon Cara sehen.

 **Kapitel 3** Cara South

\- Eine halbe Stunde vorher

Heute habe ich angefangen, bei der CCPD zu arbeiten. Mein Onkel hat mir einen Job dort verschafft. Er hat mir nämlich gesagt, ein Kollege sei ein bisschen überfordert mit seiner Arbeit und könnte einen Assistenten gebrauchen.

Mein Vorgesetzter heißt Henry West-Allen. Er arbeitet als forensischer Wissenschaftler in der CCPD. Soweit ich weiß, hatte sein Vater auch schon dort gearbeitet sonst nichts. Als ich Henry gefragt hatte was an den Gerücht über Flash dran ist, also dem, wo Flash im Labor der CCPD den besagten Unfall hatte, hatte er etwas nervös erwidert, er wüsste von nichts. Naja, ist mir egal. Ich werd ihm demnächst nochmal darübel ausfragen und basta. Jetzt mache ich mich mal für unser Date fertig, dachte ich mir. Ich zog eins meiner schönen Blusen aus dem Kleiderschrank und dazu noch eine passende Jeans, ein Schal und ein stylisches Jäckchen. Dann schminkte ich mich noch schnell und machte mir meine Haare. Bevor ich das Haus verließ, schnappte ich mir noch meine Handtasche und ging los. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich bei Seventy-Five ankam. Kaum war ich da, sah ich schon Henry kommen. In der Hand hielt er eine kleine süße Orchidee und sagte:

,,Hey Cara. Hier ist ein kleines Geschenk von mir. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir."

,,Hey Henry. Ja die Orchidee gefällt mir. Komm lass uns in den Club gehen."

,,Wehe, es ist ein Karaoke-Club. Ich kann nämlich nicht singen."

,,Ups! Das hätte ich dir wohl früher sagen sollen."

,,Ist ja auch egal."

Henry und ich betraten den Club und setzten uns direkt zum Barkeeper. Ich schaute zu Henry und forderte ihn heraus:

,,Wetten, dass ich nach sechs Stamperl Schnaps sicherer gehen kann als du?"

,,Nee. Das willst du wirklich nicht."

,,Pussi"

,,Hey, du magst es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber ich habe schon so manche beim Wettsaufen besiegt. Ich will bloß nicht, dass du bei unseren ersten Date dir die Scheiße aus dem Leib reierst."

,,Trotzdem Pussi. Pussi! Pussi! Pussi! Pussi! Pussi! Pus-"

,,Jaja, ich machs. Bloß wenns dir nachher beschissen geht, ist das DEINE Schuld", warnte Henry mich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum er plötzlich so zimperlich war, ist mir aber auch egal. Ich bestellte beim Barkeeper 12 Stamperl vom höchstprozentigen Schnaps und schob sechs davon Henry rüber.

Ich sagte zu ihm:

,,Auf drei geht's los. 1…2…3!"

Wir beide tranken unsere sechs kleinen Gläschen so schnell wie es ging aus. Der Schnaps brannte mir im Hals, hinterließ aber ein wohlig warmes und glückselige Gefühl im meinen Körper. Ich fing auch an vom Schnaps doppelt zu sehen, ging aber wankend zu Bühne, die gerade frei war und schrie ins Mikrofon: ,,Mr. Henry West-Allen, komm auf die Bühne!" Ich sah aber, wie Henry sein Kopf schüttelte und rief: ,,Henry! Henry! Henry! Henry! Henry!" Die anderen Leute in der Bar stimmten mit ein und machten es so lange, bis Henry auf der Bühne war. Er flüsterte mir ins Ohr: ,,Wir nehmen das Lied Summer Nights, ok?"

,,Ok!"

Und nun begannen wir zu singen. Ich war zuerst dran:

,,Summer lovin' had me a blast…

Summer lovin', happened so fast"

,,I met a girl crazy for me"

,,I met a boy, cut as can be"

,, Summer days driftin' away,"

Jetzt kam die Duett-Stelle, an der wir gleichzeitig singen mussten:

,, To uh-oh those summer nights  
oh well, oh well, oh well, uh!"

Als wir von der Bühne runter gingen, sagte ich zu ihm:

,,Von wegen du kannst nicht singen."

,,Jajaja. Komm lass uns weg von der Bar gehen."

,,Davor drinken wir aber nochmal um die Wette. Wer eine Flasche Bier schneller auf Ex runter kriegt."

,,Vergiss nicht, dass wir morgen wieder arbeiten müssen."

,,Ach komm schon. Nur noch diese eine Wette. Biiiiiitteeeeeeeee! Ich nerv dich dann auch nie wieder mit solchen Wetten."

,,Du legst es ja wirklich darauf an, morgen mit übelst schlimmen Kopfschmerzen in die Arbeit zu kommen."

,,Nein tu ich nicht. Aber wenn du die Wette gewinnst, mach ich nie wieder so Wett saufen mit dir. Und du kriegst 50 Dollar."

,,Aber nur eine Flasche. Dann bringe ich dich nach Hause und du wehrst dich nicht dagegen. Und nie wieder solche Wetten."

,,Okeey!"

,,Bitte zwei Flaschen Bier und die Rechnung."

Schon hatten Henry und ich eine Flasche Bier in der Hand. Henry zählte bis drei und dann starteten wir die Flaschen leer zu trinken. Er war mehr als eine halbe Minute schneller als ich. Also zog ich mein Geldbeutel raus und gab Henry die 50 Dollar. Er bezahlte damit den Schnaps und das Bier, was wir getrunken haben und ließ den Rest als Trinkgeld da. Daraufhin nahm er mich am Arm und wir gingen raus. Ich bemerkte, dass er dabei noch völlig sicher gehen konnte. Also fragte ich ihn: ,,Wie kommt es, dass du nach der Menge Alkohol, die du getrunken hast, noch nüchtern bist?" ,,Meine Leber baut das alles schneller ab. Heißt, ich müsste ein so hochprozentigen Schnaps trinken, der andere ins Grab bringen würde, um annähernd besoffen zu werden. Wurde schon so geboren."

,,Oh."

Wir gingen durch den Park zu mir nachhause, er brachte mich hoch in mein Zimmer und half mir beim umziehen. Als er dann gehen wollte, lallte ich: ,,Gute Nacht, Henry. Beim nächsten Date saufe ich mich nicht weg. Versprochen!" Und dann schlief ich ein.

 **Kapitel 4** Henry West-Allen

Ich wachte vom Sonnenlicht auf und gähnte: ,,Was für ein wunderschöner Tag". Als ich dann auf den Wecker schaute, fiel ich vor Schreck aus dem Bett. Es war 0749 Uhr. Ich hatte nur noch elf Minuten um zu frühstücken, mich anzuziehen und zur Arbeit zu kommen. Verdammt! Wieder Verschlafen. Das einzige was mir übrigblieb, war alles in Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu machen und zur Arbeit zu laufen. Das machte ich auf. Es war 0757 Uhr, als ich nur noch ein Block entfernt von der CCPD war. Jetzt sprintete ich in normaler Geschwindigkeit zum Gebäude und rannte die Treppen hoch zum Labor.

Cara saß schon am ihrem Schreibtisch, als ich ins Labor stolperte. Sie streckte sich und gähnte: ,,Alles in einem war es gestern ein toller Abend. Und ich habe keine Kopfschmerzen."

,,Gut. Wir müssen nämlich eine Menge Akten sortieren. Captain South hat vorher schon erwähnt, dass von einigen paar Sachen fehlen und wieder ausgedruckt werden müssen. Und ich muss zu ein Paar Tatorte, um sie genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen."

,,Dann sehen wir uns erst später wieder?"

,,Ja. Ich habe dir die zu sortierenden Akten alle schon gestern vorbereitet. Schau in den Aktenschrank hinten in der Ecke."

,,Ok. Mach ich. Viel Spaß dir beim Dreck analysieren."

,, Danke, bis später, Cara."

Dann verließ ich das Labor und machte mich zum ersten Tatort. Er war ganz in der Nähe von hier. In einer Wohnung am Ende der Straße soll es einen Mord gegeben haben. Ich rannte zum Haus hin, wo ich schon von einen der Detectivs begrüßt wurde und nahm den Aufzug nach oben. Als ich im neunten Stockwerk angekommen war, stieg ich aus und ging zum Tatort. Captain South begrüßte mich dort: ,,Hallo, Allen. Mal wieder spät dran? Lass mich raten. Du hast verschlafen, oder?"

,,Ja, das hab ich."

,,Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Dein Vater kam auch immer zu spät zur Arbeit."

,,Lass das. Ich bin jetzt da und basta."

,,Oke, oke. Ich nehms zurück. Dein Vater war immer pünktlich, während wir immer zu früh da waren.", sagte Captain South ironischerweise. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und erkundigte mich: ,,Also was habt ihr bisher herausgefunden?"

,,Die Frau wurde so gegen Ein bis Zwei Uhr früh umgebracht. Die Mordwaffe war ein Küchenmesser aus ihrer Küche. Sie schien sich gar nicht gewehrt zu haben, oder der Mörder war so schnell, dass sie nichts mitbekommen hatte."

,,Wieso das denn? Meinst du etwa, Flash soll das gewesen sein?"

,,Das habe ich nicht behauptet. Es muss jemand gewesen sein, der Flash hasste. Komm mal mit, ich muss dir was zeigen."

Captain South zeigte mir den Weg in Wohnzimmer, der Raum in dem Die Person umgebracht worden ist. Ein paar Gläser waren von den Regalen runtergefallen und der Fernsehbildschirm war zerbrochen. Aber das war das Geringste was mir Sorgen bereitete. Das, was mir wirklich Angst einflöste waren die Wörter, die mit Blut an der Wand geschrieben waren:

 **Ich weiß, wer du bist, Flash. Und ich werde dir alles nehmen was du hast. Dein Ruf, deine Stadt, deine Hoffnung, dein Job, deine Familie und auch deine kleine Freundin. Ich werde dich genauso töten, wie damals deinen Vater.**

 **\- Thawne**

Ich erstarrte, während ich diese Worte an der Wand las. Ich erinnerte mich an den Tod meines Vaters. Und ich erinnerte mich an IHM. Er war schuld, dass mein Vater Tod ist. Und ich weiß noch mehr. Er ist schuld daran, dass vor 23 Jahren viele Menschen sterben mussten und viele schwerverletzt wurden. Ich hasste ihn. Sehr sogar. Aber hinter diesen Hass war eine Angst, die Angst zu sterben beim Versuch ihn aufzuhalten seine Familie und Freunde zu töten. Doch plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.

,,Du bist Flash, oder?", fragte mich Captain South.

,,Ähm…nein. Wie sollte ich auch. Ich wurde ja nicht von einem Blitz getroffen oder so.", erwiderte ich nervös auf seine Frage. Er sagte:

,,Ich weiß, dass du Flash bist. Ich habe es gemerkt, als ich die pure Angst in deinen Augen gesehen habe, während du diese Worte da last."

,,Ja, ich bin es. Und ich kann dir eins sagen. Dieser Thawne… Er ist weitaus gefährlicher, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Er könnte alle Leute im Police Department innerhalb fünf Sekunden umbringen, wenn er wollte."

,,Ach du verdammte Scheiße. Wie bist du da hineingeraten?"

,,Ich? Keine Ahnung. Aber musst du wissen. Er war der Killer von Nora Allen und meinen Vater. Und er wird nicht ruhen, bis er den letzten guten Speedster getötet hat."

,,Am liebsten hätte ich nichts von deinen Geheimnis gewusst. Aber jetzt… müssen wir alle nach vorne schauen."

,,Und da vorne ist Krieg. Es wird nicht so wie früher, ein Mann gegen Mann Kampf. Nein. Es werden sich alle Verbrecher, egal wie klein, verbünden, um Flash, mich, aus den Weg zu räumen."

,,Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"

,,Nach heute? Ja. Die in Iron Heights haben wahrscheinlich schon Wind bekommen. Und du weißt ja, wie es dann läuft. Spätestens in einer Woche werden es alle wissen. Und zwar, dass Reverse-Flash wieder zurück ist."

,, ulk. "

,,Du wirst es niemanden sagen, oder Captain South?"

,,Ja, es sei denn, Bürger müssen dafür sterben."

,,Abgemacht."

,,Warte mal. Wie bist du zu Flash geworden? Du hast gesagt, die Fähigkeit hättest du nicht durch ein Unfall bekommen."

,,Wie der Vater, so der Sohn"

,,Dein Dad war auch Fl-"

,,Ja."

,,Was uns Menschen doch alles entgehen kann."

,,Wir müssen zurück zur CCPD ein paar Dinge bezüglich den bevorstehenden Kampfes klären."

,,Dann würde ich dir raten, deinen wunderschönen Anzug anzuziehen."

,,Sag, wenn sie nach mir fragen, dass ich noch beim Tatort Beweisstücke analysieren bin."

,,Geht klar."

,,Ich gebe dir drei Minuten Vorsprung."

,,Nur drei?"

,,180. 179. 178. 177. 176.-"

,, Ich renn schon los"

Und so rannte Captain South, der nun auch von meinen Geheimnis erfahren hatte los. Ich blieb noch 165 Sekunden am Tatort, zog dann meinen Anzug an und rannte in Blitzgeschwindigkeit zur CCPD.

 **Kapitel 5** Eobard Thawne

Ich hasste Flash. Ich konnte ihn schon immer nicht leiden. Er kam immer auf die Titelseite, während ich, wenn ich Bomben von Trickster entschärfte oder eine Geiselnahme vereitelte nich einmal erwähnt wurde. Im Gegenteil, die Leute sagten es war Flash! Also beschloss ich Flash zu töten. Ich rannte zurück in die Vergangenheit, wohin Flash mir folgte, und tötete seine Mutter, sicher das er dann niemals Flash werden würde aufgrund des Schocks. Doch ich blieb dort stecken und konnte nicht zurück. Ich musste, um zurück zu kommen, sorgen, dass dieser Barry Allen doch Flash wird. Das machte ich auch. Aber als ich dann in die Zukunft zurückwollte, vereitelte er dies. Und ein Freund von ihm, mein Großvater, tötete sich, damit ich nie existierte. Doch sein Plan hatte nicht geklappt. Ich kam nochmal 17 Jahre später in der Vergangenheit, um Flash zu töten und vollbrachte mein Werk. Doch als ich mit meiner neuen Erfindung in die Zukunft zurückkehrte, war Flash immer noch da, als wäre er nie gestorben. Da wurde mir erst klar, dass ich den falschen die ganze Zeit über gejagt hatte. Ich hätte Barrys Sohn jagen müssen. So reiste ich zurück zu dem 25. Juni 2037 und hinterließ Flash eine sehr blutige Nachricht.

Jetzt war ich gerade dabei, so viele Verbündete wie möglich zu sammeln, den nicht nur Flash sollte untergehen, sondern auch alles, für das er je gestanden hatte.

 **Kapitel 6** Henry West-Allen

Ich raste mit Supergeschwindigkeit in die Eingangshalle der CCPD rein. Kaum war ich da, drehten alle sich zu mir um und tuschelten was. Aber ich wartete auf Captain South, der eine halbe Minute nach mir ankam. Er begann zu sprechen:

,,Hört alle bitte Flash zu! Er hat was sehr Wichtiges zu sagen!"

,,Wie ihr vielleicht schon gehört habt, ist der Mann in Gelb wieder zurück."

Einer der Polizisten fragte mich:

,,Flash, wer ist der Mann in Gelb?"

,,Reverse-Flash. Er kam aus der Zukunft um den ersten Flash zu töten. So ist dieser auch verschwunden. Aber Reverse-Flash ist wieder da, und diesmal will er nicht nur mich töten. Er will die ganze Stadt dabei zerstören."

Captain South machte weiter:

,,Und er wird nicht alleine kämpfen. Sehr wahrscheinlich wird er sich mit allen Verbrecher in und um Central City verbünden. Das heißt, wenn es so ist, wird bald ein sehr großer Gefängnisausbruch starten."

Nun redete ich wieder:

,,Deswegen werde ich mit Captain South und einer weiteren Person die nächsten Tage unterwegs sein, um mit ein paar alten Freunden zu sprechen. Denn sonst sieht die Lage für Central City…hoffnungslos aus."

Ich sah, wie sich alle geschockt von den Nachrichten, anschauten. Eine Frau trat vor, ich erkannte, dass es Cara war, und sie sprach:

,,Aber woher wollen Sie wissen, dass dieser Mann im gelben Anzug Krieg will?"

,,Er hatte vor 23 Jahren sehr viele Menschen sterben lassen, um wieder zurück in die Zukunft kommen zu können."

,,Meinen Sie Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers? Ich dachte, er hätte damit nichts zu tun gehabt."

,,Er…er hatte einen Mann die Identität gestohlen. Und zwar Harrison Wells. Und dann baute er den Teilchenbeschleuniger und sorgte dafür, dass dieser explodierte."

,,Flash, wie lange werden Sie, Captain South und die dritte Person weg sein?"

,,Wir versuchen innerhalb einer Woche wieder da zu sein. Bis dahin muss die Stadt ohne mich durchhalten."

Ich signalisierte, dass die Fragenstunde jetzt zu Ende war und ging mit Captain South hoch ins Labor. Als ich an Cara vorbeikam, flüsterte ich ihr zu: ,,Junge Dame, könnten sie bitte auch mit hochkommen. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen." Sie blickte mich überrascht an, folgte mir aber schweigend mit hoch. Oben angekommen blieb ich stehen als mich Captain South fragte:

,,Und, wo müssen wir zuerst hin? Und, musst du meine Cousine mitnehmen?"

,,Wir müssen nach Starling City. Und du weißt warum. Außerdem kann Sie uns sehr behilflich sein."

Cara mischte sich ein:

,,Hey Jungs, könnt ihr mich mal aufklären? Flash, warum sollte ich denn mit hoch kommen?"

,,Du bist die dritte Person. Ich kann dich hier nicht alleine zurücklassen."

,,Wieso nicht. Ich bin doch nur … Warte mal! Henry, bist du das?"

Cara sah mich genauer an und überprüfte mein Gesicht und sprach, nachdem sie mich erkannte, weiter: ,,Oh mein Gott, Henry. Du bist es! Aber warum ich? Wir hatten uns doch gerade erst kennengelernt."

,,Er drohte auch dich zu töten. Und wenn du hier bleibst, wird er dich töten oder als Geisel nehmen. Er weiß, dass du mir was bedeutest."

,,Oh."

Sie blickte mir etwas verlegen in die Augen. Und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie schon sie war. Ihr Lächeln war wie das einer Göttin, ihre grünen Augen erinnerten einen an Wälder und ihre Nase war so klein wie die einer Prinzessin. Ich trat einen zu ihr vor und sie auch. Ich legte meine Hand eine Hand an ihre Hüfte, sie ihre beiden Händen auf meine Schultern. Mit meiner anderen Hand streichelte ich ihre Wange und neigte meinen Kopf vor zu ihren. Doch jemand Gewisses unterbrach die himmlische Stimmung.

,,Hey, ihr zwei habt doch nicht wirklich vor euch vor meinen Augen zu küssen?"

Wir beide erschraken und taten so als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich begann wieder zu sprechen: ,,Also wir beginnen mit unserer Reise heute Abend. Wir treffen uns um 1900 Uhr vor der CCPD. Es sollte an Gepäck eine Zahnbürste, ein Kamm und ein Outfit zum Wechseln reichen. Wir werden sehr viel unterwegs sein und nicht mit Auto fahren." Den letzten Satz betonte ich extra. Beide nickten und wir verließen alle das Gebäude. Ich nur etwas schneller.

 **Kapitel 7** Henry West-Allen

Ich suchte in meiner Schublade nach meinen anderen Spezialringen. Ich hatte von Dad noch welche für alle Fälle bekommen und ein halbes Dutzend leere, die ich getrennt voneinander aufgehoben hatte. Aber ich finde die Kiste mit den nicht leeren Ringen nicht mehr. Doch dann fiel mir wieder ein wo ich sie verstaut hatte. Unter den Boden von meinen Kleiderschrank! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Ich schnappte mir einen Spezialring, der einen Flashanzug für Männer beinhaltete, und einen Spezialring, der einen für Frauen beinhaltete. Denn wenn ich schon mit Cara oder Captain South mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit rennen musste, sollten sie währenddessen vor Brandwunden geschützt sein. Nun zog ich meinen eigenen Anzug an, nahm meinen kleinen Rucksack, den ich bereits gepackt hatte, und rannte so schnell wie der Blitz zu unseren Treffpunkt. Cara und Captain South warteten schon da. Cara begrüßte mich:

,, Hi Flash. Was hat den so lang gedauert?"

Ich holte aus meinen Rucksack die zwei Ringe raus und gab sie den beiden. Ich sagte: ,,Die Ringe haben einen versteckten Knopf. Wenn ihr denn drückt, kommt ein Anzug heraus, der aus feuerfesten, aerodynamischen, wasserabweisenden Stoff genäht wurde. Sie sollen euch hauptsächlich gegen Brandwunden schützen." Cara fand zuerst den versteckten Knopf an ihren Ring, brauchte aber länger als ihr Cousin, den Anzug anzuziehen. Als wir alle nun endlich fertig waren, nahm ich Captain South an die eine Hand und Cara an die andere und sagte:

,,Lasst erst los, wenn wir stehen bleiben. Solange ihr meine Hand hält, könnt ihr genauso schnell laufen wie ich. Auf drei laufen wir los."

Wir zählten gemeinsam von eins bis drei und liefen los. Ich dirigierte sie durch Straßen, während sie staunend weiterliefen. Es dauerte insgesamt eine halbe Minute, als wir vor einen Nachtclub namens Queens anhielten. Captain South fragte: ,,Was sollen wir hier denn hier?" Ich lies deren Hände los und ging zum Eingang. Ich sagte zum Türsteher fragte ihn:

,,Wo ist der Pfeil?"

,,Du weist wo."

,,Danke für die Auskunft"

Captain South schaute mich verwundert an, ich zeigte ihm und Cara aber mir zu folgen. Wir gingen zum Hintereingang, neben dem ein Tastenfeld war. Ich tippte den Code 2-7-7-6-9 ein und sofort öffnete sich die Tür. Kurz später befanden wir uns im Keller, wo überall alle möglichen Waffen herumlagen. An den Wänden hingen verschiedenste Bögen, Messer und Pistolen. Wir mussten nicht lange warten, als ein ältere Mann und ein Mädchen in meinem Alter den Raum betraten. Beide verdeckten ihre Gesichter mit einer Maske und Kapuze. Das Mädchen, Red Arrow, fragte mich:

,,Neue Speedster, Flash?"

,,Nein, die Anzüge sind nur zum Schutz."

,,Weswegen bist du hier?"

,,Thawne."

,,Er ist…?"

,,Ja. Und er hat damit gedroht, Central City zu zerstören. Er wird sich dafür mit allen Verbrechern, egal wie klein, verbünden."

,,Krieg?"

,,Ja, Krieg."

Jetzt kam der ältere Mann, Green Arrow, zu Wort:

,,Wir helfen dir. Team Arrow ist dabei. Dein Vater hatte mir schon viele Male das Leben gerettet. Und jetzt revanchiere ich mich dafür. Brauchst du und deine Freunde eine Schlafstätte?"

,,Nein, Oliver. Wir sind auf Durchreise. Wir müssen noch den Rest von L.O.S.H. zusammentrommeln."

,,Das ganze Programm?"

,,Wahrscheinlich. Sei mit deinem Team in sechs Tagen in StarLabs."

Jetzt, als wir gehen wollten, fragte Red Arrow, das Mädchen, uns: ,,Aber ich kann doch euch noch einen Cafe anbieten, bevor ihr weiter reist, oder? Wird ja 'ne lange Nacht."

Captain South, Cara und nahmen ihr Angebot an. Red Arrow führte uns in einen anderen Raum, der einen etwas freundlicheren Eindruck machte und zeigte auf den Tisch in der Mitte.

,,Hier könnt ihr euch hinsetzen. Ich bin kurz weg und mache Kaffee." Wir setzten uns hin und warteten auf Red Arrow. Nach fünf Minuten kam sie mit ein paar Tassen und einer Kaffeekanne in der Hand zu uns und setzte sich hin. Sie fragte: ,,Henry, könntest du mir bitte deine Freunde vorstellen. Sie kommen mir so…schweigsam vor."

,,Die junge Lady da ist meine Freundin Cara South. Sie ist in Central City meine neue Assistentin. Und der Mann dort ist ihr Cousin Captain Alex South. Er ist mein Vorgesetzter."

Cara und Alex sagten: ,,Schön sie kennenzulernen, Ms. Red Arrow."

Alex merkte an: ,,Eine beeindruckende Halle haben sie da. Hat mich irgendwie an einen Militärstützpunkt erinnert."

Red Arrow bedankte sich bei Alex und fuhr fort: ,,Soso. Du hast 'ne Freundin. Schon was festes?"

,,Wir hatten nur ein Date. Obwohl, anhand der Ereignisse könnte man sagen, es ist was festes."

Red Arrow zwinkerte Cara zu:

,,Pass auf ihn auf. Es könnte sein, dass er aufgrund der Sache mit seinem Vater…Panik kriegt"

,,Ok, Ms. Red Arrow."

Red Arrow schaute wieder zu mir:

,,So wie sieht dein Plan aus. Und was ist L.O.S.H.?"

,,League of Super Heroes. Ich will alle Mitglieder davon zusammentrommeln. Das Gruppentreffen trifft bei StarLabs statt. Und dort schmieden wir einen Plan, wie wir die Superschurken, Verbrecher und Thawne besiegen. Alle von L.O.S.H. werden bei StarLabs untergebracht. Am nächsten Tag beginnt der Kampf."

,,Brauchst du Hilfe? Ich meine jetzt fernab vom Kampf."

,,Hmm. Könntest du folgende Helden aufspüren und mir die Koordinaten dann schicken?"

,,Ja. Von welchen Helden?

,,Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Ghost Rider, iBoy und Wonder Woman."

,,Wonder Woman starb in einem Kampf vor zwei Jahren"

Jetzt mischte sich Captain South ein:

,,Wow. Wir werden diese ganzen Comicbuchhelden kennenlernen?"

,,Jap. Das werden wir. Aber manche… Sind nicht gerade nett."

,,Ach du Sch-"

,,Keine Schimpfwörter wenn nicht gekämpft wird.", fuhr Red Arrow Captain South an

,,Sorry."

Ich stand auf und schüttelte Red Arrows Hand.

,,Tschau. Wir müssen jetzt leider weiter. Bis nach New York dauert es fünf Minuten und du weißt ja…"

Jetzt standen auf Captain South und Cara auf und verabschiedeten sich von Red Arrow. Sie nahmen dann meine Hände und wir rannten los.

 **Kapitel 8** Henry West-Allen

,,Henry, was war mit deinen Dad?", fragte Cara mich.

,,Kann ich dir nicht sagen."

,,Es gibt keinen Grund mehr vor mir Geheimnisse zu haben. Also los, sag es mir!"

Ich stöhnte: ,,Kann ich dir jetzt nicht sagen. Es ist eine lange Geschichte und ich muss mich jetzt auf etwas anderes konzentrieren."

,,Ok… Aber sobald wir bei den äh … Afenders si-" Alex, ihr Cousin, korrigierte sie: ,,Avengers!" Sie nur: ,,Ja, ja, ja. Also wenn wir bei den Afendis -" Er korrigierte Cara wieder: ,,Verdammt nochmal! Es heißt Avengers" Cara äffte ihren Cousin mit einer recht witzigen Stimme nach, während ich schaute, ob wir immer noch in die richtige Richtung liefen: ,,Verdammt nochmal! Es heißt Avangars" Jetzt sprach ich: ,,Wenn es Avangars heißen würde, wäre mein Name nicht Flash sondern Flushy." Jetzt mussten wir alle lachen, Alex kamen sogar Tränen vor lauter Lachen. Er sagte: ,,Wann sind wir eigentlich da? Ich hab so einen RIESEN-Hunger und mir kommt es vor, als wäre ich stundenlang gesprintet."

,,Wilkommen in meiner Welt. Außerdem sind es nur noch 30 Sekunden, in Flashzeit 50 Minuten." Er stöhnte und Cara motzte: ,,Was! Noch 50 Minuten? Ich hab aber auch nicht grade wenig Hunger!" Wieder mal verdrehte ich meine Augen und schwieg als Cara und Alex wieder

Die Flashzeit berechnet man so (n ist in Sekunden angegeben): n . 100 : 60

anfingen zu streiten: ,,Ein für alle Mal!

Es heißt nicht Avatar, Avangars oder Evingers. Es heißt Avengers, Cara!"

,,Ist mir doch egal! Du bist hier der Comicnerd, nicht ich!"

So ging es noch so ziemlich 25 (normale) Sekunden später, während Cara und Alex sich immer noch wie Kleinkinder um unwichtige Dinge zankten, sagte ich: ,,Hey Leute, wir sind in acht Minuten in New York. Ich an eurer Stelle würde mich wieder einkriegen, es sei denn ihr wollt die letzten 100 Meilen zu Fuß latschen."

Sie blickten sich gegenseitig an und hielten endlich mal ihre Klappe. Kurz darauf waren wir endlich in New York angekommen. Ich steuerte erst mal in einen verlassenen Vorort zu, damit wir uns alle in Ruhe umziehen konnten. Da ich viel schneller als Cara und ihr Cousin Alex South war, hatte ich noch Zeit um ein Telefonat mit einen sehr guten Freund meines toten Vaters zu führen. Es klingelte insgesamt dreimal bis Cisco endlich ranging:

,,Cisco Ramon hier."

,,Hey Cisco. Wie geht's?"

,,Gut, Henry. Was ist den los?"

,,Äh, wie viele Leute können wir für so 'ne Woche bei StarLabs beherbergen?"

,,Bis zu die 100 Stück. Jetzt beantworte meine Frage. Was ist los?"

,,Flip nicht aus… Thawne ist zurück und ich erwarte einen Großangriff in einer Woche. Deswegen Versuche ich grade alle möglichen Freunde von mir zusammen zu trommeln."

,,Ich habe da schon so etwas geahnt…"

,,Cisco. Sorgst du und Caitlin euch darum, dass wir genügend Schafplätze, Essen und Trinken haben. Und auch genügend Dixi-Klos"

,,Geht Klar. Ciao"

Ich legte auf und fragte Cara, ob ich wieder umdrehen dürfe. Sie sagte ja, erkundigte sich jedoch, wann es endlich was zum Essen gibt's. Ich:

,,Wenn ihr euch noch etwas geduldet, könnte ich eventuell ein Essen mit Steve Rogers oder Thor organisieren."

Schon war Cara wieder ruhig. Wir machten uns auf den Weg zu den S.H.I.E.L.D.-Headquarters. Als wir da waren, vor einen Gebäude so hoch wie das Burj Khalifa in Dubai mit einen großen Adler als Emblem über dem Eingang hängen, staunte Alex nicht schlecht und sprach: ,,Ich hab ja gehört, dass S.H.I.E.L.D.-Headquarters riesig sein soll, aber so hoch habe ich es mir nicht vorgestellt." Cara und Alex unter den Armen haltend betrat ich das Gebäude

…

 **STECKBRIEF**

 **Name:** Henry Joe Wallace Cisco Harrison Martin West-Allen

 **Anderer Name:** Flash

 **Heimatstadt:** Central City

 **Beruf:** Forensischer Wissenschaftler, CCPD

 **Besondere Fähigkeiten:** Superschnelligkeit

 **Ursprung der Fähigkeiten:** Er war schon damit geboren worden, da sein Vater ebenfalls ein Metawesen war.

 **Charakter:** Nett, Hilfsbereit, offen, guter Zuhörer, loyal gegenüber Freunden und Familie

 **STECKBRIEF**

 **Name:** ,,Captain" Alex South

 **Anderer Name:**

 **Heimatstadt:** Central City

 **Beruf:** Polizist bei der CCPD

 **Besondere Fähigkeiten:** -

 **Ursprung der Fähigkeiten:** -

 **Charakter:** Nett, höflich, Hilfsbereit, Neugierig, großer S.H.I.E.L.D.-Fan

 **STECKBRIEF**

 **Name:** Cara South

 **Anderer Name:**

 **Heimatstadt:** Central City

 **Beruf:** Forensische Assistentin

 **Besondere Fähigkeiten:**

 **Ursprung der Fähigkeiten:**

 **Charakter:** ausgelassen, nett, Hilfsbereit, neugierig, heimlicher Verehrer von Thor

 **STECKBRIEF**

 **Name:** Olivier Queen

 **Anderer Name:** Green Arrow

 **Heimatstadt:** Starling City

 **Beruf:** Verbrecherjagd

 **Besondere Fähigkeiten:** Kämpft mit Pfeil, Bogen und einem Messer. Selten (nur in Ernstfällen) benutzt er auch Feuerwaffen

 **Ursprung der Fähigkeiten:** -

 **Charakter:** düster, nett, etwas Pessimistisch, geheimnisvoll, heimlicher Fan von Captain America

 **STECKBRIEF**

 **Name:**

 **Anderer Name:**

 **Heimatstadt:**

 **Beruf:**

 **Besondere Fähigkeiten:**

 **Ursprung der Fähigkeiten:**

 **Charakter:**

 **STECKBRIEF**

 **Name:**

 **Anderer Name:**

 **Heimatstadt:**

 **Beruf:**

 **Besondere Fähigkeiten:**

 **Ursprung der Fähigkeiten:**

 **Charakter:**

 **STECKBRIEF**

 **Name:**

 **Anderer Name:**

 **Heimatstadt:**

 **Beruf:**

 **Besondere Fähigkeiten:**

 **Ursprung der Fähigkeiten:**

 **Charakter:**

 **STECKBRIEF**

 **Name:**

 **Anderer Name:**

 **Heimatstadt:**

 **Beruf:**

 **Besondere Fähigkeiten:**

 **Ursprung der Fähigkeiten:**

 **Charakter:**

 **STECKBRIEF**

 **Name:**

 **Anderer Name:**

 **Heimatstadt:**

 **Beruf:**

 **Besondere Fähigkeiten:**

 **Ursprung der Fähigkeiten:**

 **Charakter:**

 **STECKBRIEF**

 **Name:**

 **Anderer Name:**

 **Heimatstadt:**

 **Beruf:**

 **Besondere Fähigkeiten:**

 **Ursprung der Fähigkeiten:**

 **Charakter:**

Ein Teil der im Buch erwähnten Figuren gehören Marvel oder DC Comics. Dabei handeln es sich nur aus Superheldenfilme bekannte Figuren. (Bei Flash und Arrow Serie)

Dieses Buch stimmt nur teilweise mit den Comics, Serien oder Filme der Figuren überein. Dies ist nur eine Fanfiction über Flash, die 23 Jahre später geschieht als die Handlung in der Serie "The Flash" (2014).

Danksagung

Ich möchte mich bei den Fans von Flash bedanken, die so tolle Fanfictions auf der Seite  .net veröffentlicht

haben.

Zudem kommt noch ein großes Lob an die Macher der Serie "The Flash"

(2014), da diese mich erst auf Flash

aufmerksam gemacht hat und mich zu

dieser Geschichte inspiriert hat.

Kleiner Hinweis: Auf der Seite

.net gibt es andere

Geschichten über Superhelden und viele

andere Dinge die dich interessieren

könnte.

90


End file.
